Advances in technology have led to an increased use of energy devices in surgical procedures. There is a need for synthetic tissue that closely resembles the response of human tissue to electrosurgery. The synthetic tissue would be advantageous to surgeons and residents for training purposes. The synthetic tissue requires several characteristics to closely resemble human tissue including the ability to be cauterized, cut, and fused when manipulated with energy devices. Additionally, the tissue needs to emulate the mechanical properties of real tissue such as elasticity, toughness, suturability, tactility, color and texture. Furthermore, the material needs to be moldable into a structure that mimics various human organs or membranes for simulating human anatomy. The synthetic tissue may also need to be bondable to a variety of thermoplastics and silicones. The present invention addresses these needs.